


Milkshakes

by Flicker_Dragon



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Adorable Cheryl, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, F/F, Milkshakes, Riverdale, cheryl x toni - Freeform, choni, cuteness, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flicker_Dragon/pseuds/Flicker_Dragon
Summary: The last thing Toni expects at 1 o'clock in the morning is to see Cheryl show up with a milkshake maker.





	Milkshakes

1 o'clock in the morning, on a damn Tuesday of all days, is not the time Toni Topaz ever expected to hear a knock on her door. But as she rolled over on her slightly lumpy mattress, brain sleep clogged and eye bleary, she heard the sound again, loud, sharp and unmistakable, a knock on her door. 

With a grumble of exasperated, lack-of-sleep induced annoyance, Toni dragged herself out from the warmth of her bed and shuffled over to answer the door. Whoever was knocking better have a damn good reason to disturb her at this time of the night because-

Oh. It's Cheryl.

She's standing there in a typical-Cheryl red dress and carrying a big black box in her arms, a smile etched onto her pretty red lips.

"Hi," Cheryl said brightly, brushing past a dumbstruck Toni and walked casually into her caravan, before making herself at home.

Toni blinked at her girlfriend.

"Cheryl, baby, you do know it's 1 in the morning right?"

"Is it?" Cheryl's brow furrowed slightly, then her smile returned in renewed vigour and she thrust the box into Toni's hands. "I brought you a milkshake maker!"

"What?"

"A milkshake maker! You always said you loved the milkshakes in Pop's, so I decided to buy you one so you could have them whenever you want! You do like it right..?"

Toni looked down at the smooth black box, then to Cheryl's hopeful face and her heart melted inside. During her childhood, she could never afford luxuries such as milkshakes, every scrap of cash she earnt used to go towards the essentials, to pay the bills and feed herself, to make do and survive. Even if it meant watching all the little Northside children skip by with their lollipops and ice creams. Yet here was a milkshake maker, something her 10 year old self would only dream about. 

She clutched the box tighter in her hands, tears pricking unexpectedly in the corners of her eyes. She loves milkshakes. She loves her girlfriend.

"You ok?" Cheryl whispered, placing a hand on Toni's shoulder, eyes wide and concerned. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," a happy grin tugged at the corner of Toni's lips, placing the box quickly to the side and pulling Cheryl into a warm hug, "sweetie I love it."

Cheryl hummed in contentment, pulling Toni in impossibly tighter. "I'm glad. I got the idea and I had to drive all the way out of town to get it for you. I didn't want to wait, because I really wanted to see you, Tay-Tay." 

Toni smiled, placing a soft kiss on Cheryl's lips. She was about to lean in for another one when a yawn, suddenly overtook her.

"Sorry," she mumbled sleepily, "but it's 1 o'clock in the morning Cher. How about we make milkshakes for breakfast and cuddle in bed now? Sound good?"

"The best." 

10 minutes later Toni found herself back under the covers, but this time someone incredibly warm and soft was with her. Warm arms snaked around her waist and Toni couldn't help but snuggle into their comfort. Cheryl smelt like strawberry cream shampoo and vanilla, and as she pressed a kiss the the corner of Cheryl's lips, Toni wondered whether 1 o'clock visits weren't so bad after all.


End file.
